The Force Awakens: A Premature Reunion
by Count Mallet
Summary: A short, speculative one-shot. In this continuation scene for The Force Awakens, Rey finds Luke on Ahch-To sooner than the latter prefers. What gets said? And what remains a mystery? Rated K-plus for talk of a canon character's death, but no other objectionable content. Originally posted to FanFiction·net [S53-F43-O22].


_"Love and death are the two great hinges on which all human sympathies turn."_

— _B.R. Hayden_ (as quoted on brainyquote·com)

* * *

 **Preface**

After watching _The Force Awakens_ earlier in 2016, I've had the idea for this story. While I **won't** speculate on Rey's lineage, I still wonder what Luke thought upon Rey's traveling to his place of exile to seek him out. More importantly, what might be said between the two? Here's one possibility.

 **Acknowledgments**

Very special thanks to the Walt Disney Company for Star Wars characters and concepts.

Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

As Luke grasped this lightsaber in his right hand—his prosthetic one that looked as battle worn as the rest of his natural body—he briefly shook his head in disbelief.

 _I can't believe I'm holding this again. There's got to be quite the story behind its journey from Cloud City to here. But this isn't supposed to be happening yet._

Following his nephew's turn the dark side and slaughtering his classmates, Luke exiled himself—not just as a matter of survival, but for the chance to reflect on when and how he would make his next move. Luke reasoned that if Master Yoda could do it, he could, too—so long as he didn't die before both the Jedi and the light side of the Force flourished again.

When Luke first saw Rey walking towards him on Ahch-To, he hoped it was anyone but her. It would be easy to dismiss strangers and send them back from where they came. Unfortunately, he could sense Rey's Force signature, even if he didn't recognize her adult form at first glance.

 _She always had curious side as a youngling; was that what helped her find me?_ Luke thought, cracking a small smile—his first in a long time.

"Luke? Is something wrong?" Rey asked, interrupting the silence to which Luke accustomed himself on his private island of sorts.

"I just can't believe it's you, Rey," he finally replied.

"You know me?"

Noticing Rey's jaw drop in disbelief, Luke resisted the urge to chuckle. On a more serious note, however, he needed to tell her something and tell her the truth. His recollection of Obi-Wan's failed attempt to conceal Luke's true identity remained fresh in his mind. Nobody deserved to go through that... not him, not Rey.

"I do, but this is neither the time nor the place," Luke finally told Rey.

Rey, disappointed by the reply, somehow felt as if she understood the answer on a subconscious level. Suddenly, her mood became more serious.

"You're right. I'm asking about something trifling when there's more serious concerns to worry about. Leia needs you. She needs **us** , especially after she lost..."

"I sensed it," Luke said, interrupting Rey. "Believe it or not, I felt Han die. It still pains me even now. He may have been a scoundrel in our earlier days, but Leia was a good influence on him. We lost a good man, Rey. He didn't deserve to die."

 _And I hadn't anticipated it. How could I let them down?_ Luke thought.

"What happens now?" Rey asked.

"Ben, Kylo, is going to looking for the both of us now. He's wanted to find me for quite some time. Now that he knows about you, he'll seek you as well."

"Yeah, especially after our duel."

"Wait, you dueled him already?" Luke asked, obvious concern in his voice.

"Someone had to!" Rey replied.

 _This is not good at all,_ Luke thought.

"It's just that I'm impressed you were so successful to hold him off—without any training. I wasn't so lucky my first time, despite what Master Yoda taught me."

For emphasis, Luke raised his right hand.

"I guess so," Rey deadpanned.

"Well, we both a lot to learn and a lot of work to do. Unlike me, where I had time to train with Master Yoda before running off, we don't have that luxury with you. You'll be learning as we go along, I fear."

"Luke... Master Luke?" Rey asked, unsure how to properly address him.

"Yes?"

"Can we at least stay here for a little while? I need some quiet time to think about everything I've been through."

"Of course. I think I'll join you. I'll need to think about this as well."

Rey nodded, though she thought, _He's been here all this time, what else could he possibly think about?_

###

As the ship flew through space in lightspeed, Rey did her best to tell Luke what she thought he'd need to know before reuniting with Leia and the others.

"The First Order is up to something. I just wish I knew what that was. Obviously, they've planned something bigger than locating me," Luke said.

"It's possible. But do you think this is a trap? You now, try to blow something up to draw you out of hiding?" Rey asked.

"It's very well possible. If that's the case, someone more strategic than Kylo is calling the shots. There's no way he could plot something so sinister."

"What's up with all his rage?"

Luke sighed before answering, "I'm not sure where it came from. Han and Leia did their best to try to teach him to keep it in check, as did I. Once he became more intrigued by his grandfather, though—to the point of obsession—there was nothing **any** of us could do. His turn was probably the worst thing I've ever experienced as a Jedi... worse than having my own father take my hand and worse than the emperor trying to kill me."

"Worse than those?"

"When family turns on you, it's the worst kind of betrayal."

Rey sighed and nodded.

"I sense something," Luke said.

"Part of me is upset about how my own family seemingly betraying me... abandoning me. But I never got angry about it, though," Rey confessed.

"Fear not, Rey," Luke assured her. "You **will** learn who you are once we arrive."

"But what if I'm still upset about being left on Jakku... or even angry about it? Doesn't that make me no better than this Kylo Ren?"

"Not if you don't give into your anger. Maybe you won't believe me, but there was good reason for leaving you on Jakku. It was done out of genuine love and concern. You may have every right to feel abandoned or disappointed. But don't let it turn into the bitter anger that becomes hate."

"Let's hope I remember that when I find out my story."

"You won't be alone. I'll be there with you. You sought me out for a reason. It would make no sense to abandon you when we need each other the most. Besides, I have to hope Leia and the others will be happy to see me again after all this time away."

"They will," Rey answered. Still, she remained impressed at Luke's calmness. Despite his horrific experiences and the recent tumult in the galaxy involving his nephew, he inexplicably maintained a calm demeanor. She couldn't help thinking, _Is it his time alone, or his being a Jedi_?

A short time later, they reached their destination.

"So, this is it," Rey said.

Luke nodded. "We both have much to do and much to learn. We may as well start now."

Leia watched the ship's gangway lower. However, she couldn't stand idly once she saw her twin brother disembark.

"Luke!" she called out.

"Leia," Luke replied plainly.

As Leia hugged her brother tightly, she said, "A lot has happened since I saw you last."

"I know."

"We have a lot to catch up on and take care of, too."

"That's why I'm here. First, I think we need to take care of something with Rey."

Leia nodded. The trio then left the hangar together.

END


End file.
